Path of the Skullheart
by Mr.Uberdood
Summary: The ancient artifact, the Skull Heart, has a new host. The legend always stays the same, but what if Man was able to make a wish? And why does this man know Marie? Read on in to find out.


**Hey Guys, I know its been a while since my last update, but I have been playing Skullgirls: Encore lately, and you know how I am with games I play. I make stories, yay.**

**Anyway, I promise I will update the others soon, as I'm sure you all have been awfully patient.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a rather calm night in the downtown area of New Meridian. The ground and streets were freshly wet from a rainfall, and it seems the perfect setting for some smooth blue jazz.<p>

Walking along the streets, we see a young man, looking to be in his mid-twenties, looked about six feet tall, and with bright blonde hair. He donned a large grey sweater that looked a little too big for his size, with a pair of dark blue, torn jeans. He walked along the sidewalks, with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

In the background could be heard a series of police sirens and revving engines, which caught the man's attention.

"Black Egrets must be busy tonight." The man said to himself.

He grabbed his cigarette between his fingers as he took a drag, smoke emanating from the cherry. He removed the cigarette from his mouth, as he exhaled, a cloud of smoke blown from his lips.

He sighed.

"Wonder what it's gotta be like." He said to himself, thinking about life in the Black Egrets.

A good paying job, good food to eat, nice warm beds...seemed much nicer that his own apartment. He couldn't complain though, since his living conditions were good enough for him.

He walked on, listening to the sirens. It sounded like he was getting closer to them with each step.

His curiosity got to him as he stepped closer.

_Help me..._

The man froze.

"Did...did I just hear something?" He asked himself, and turned his head towards an alley he was standing next to. "Is...is anyone there?" He asked into the alley.

_Help..._

The man then dropped his cigarette and ran into the alleyway. He ran past a corner until he saw a small figure on the ground, on it's knees.

He ran to the figure and saw that it was a small girl, who had dim silver hair, and she seemed to be wearing a maid's outfit.

He ran to the girl, and crouched over her.

"Hey, you alright?" The man asked.

The girl turned her head, and the sight slightly shocked the man.

She had a blank face, but with a little tone of worry, and with some cuts and bruises here and there. What got to him was the girl's crimson red eyes, and he could see what looked like half a skull in them, with both eyes having different halves.

He stared at the girl, then shook his head.

_No...couldn't be..._

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" The man asked.

The girl spoke with a chilling tone, sending a shiver down the man's spine.

"Yes...Who are you?" The girl asked.

"J-Joshua...but you can call me Josh." The man replied. "Are you alright? Do you need a doctor?"

The girl the turned her head to the opposite end of the alley.

"They're here." She spoke with her chilling tone.

Josh turned his head towards the direction the girl faced and saw a group of people running towards their direction.

He recognized the persons, as he waved.

"O-Oh, the Black Egrets! I found this girl here! She needs help!" Josh yelled towards the oncoming soldiers.

The group of soldiers stopped to a halt. In that moment, all the soldiers grabbed their rifles and pointed them towards Josh and the girl.

This shocked Josh. "U-Uh...What are you..."

"Step away from her, Civilian."

The soldiers cleared out to reveal a woman, walking towards the two, walking between the soldiers.

The woman had straight, long scarlet hair that ran past her shoulders. She wore what looked like a black sweater that showed her rather curvy body, that ended at the top of her thighs. She wore nothing around her legs, so it could be assumed the sweater covered her nether regions. She donned an inverted cross as a necklace, as her golden eyes stared at Josh. He noticed a black parasol in her hand that seemed to have eyes across the fabric.

He recognized this woman.

"...Princess Parasoul?"

"Step away from her, she's dangerous. Do so, or we will have no choice but to detain you." The woman demanded.

Josh was taken aback at this order.

"W-What do you mean?" Josh stammered, confused at the order.

The princess closed her eyes.

"Must I repeat myself? Step away, or we will arrest you for interfering with a military action." Parasoul coldly said.

Josh then looked at the girl, and back at the soldiers. He sighed, as he spread his arms out, defending the girl.

"I won't stand by as the military does this to a little girl!" Josh announced.

Parasoul seemed she was running out of patience. "Do you not know who she is!? We finally have her while she's weakened! Step away before she heals enough!"

Josh didn't budge. He felt more determined for this than anything at the moment.

The princess sighed, as she raised her hand for an order.

"Arrest him. And be ready to fire on my mark." She coldly demanded.

"Too bad..."

This made everyone jump a bit, as they all looked at the girl.

"H-Huh?" Josh said, looking back at the girl, surprised at the sight.

He saw the girl sitting up, but it seemed a part of her ribcage was showing, with a light blue flame behind her.

"Damn, She's healed! Egrets, Fire!" The princess ordered, as they opened fire on the girl.

Josh ducked, and found he wasn't harmed, as what seemed like a blue barrier was around the two, deflecting the bullets.

The soldiers stopped firing, presuming they were dry of ammunition.

Josh looked at the girl, eyes wide as plates, slightly terrified.

The girl looked at him, and made a slightly pleased face.

"For helping me, I shall grant you this." The girl said, as she extended her arm.

Parasoul flinched at this, as she pointed at the girl.

"Egrets! Charge! Don't let her get away!" She yelled, as the soldiers charged at the two.

In that moment, Josh felt as if he was being carried, as he floated up to the girl.

The soldiers tried hitting the barrier, but it seemed to no avail, as nothing worked.

In that moment, what looked like a blue snake made of electricity slithered out of the girl's sleeve. It slithered in the air as it left her hand, and it seemed to grow in size.

It eventually coiled itself around Josh, covering himself from head to toe.

"What...are you doing?" Josh ssid, restrained from the snake.

The girl made a sinister smile. "A gift."

In that moment, the snake discharged itself, releasing surges of electricity into Josh.

He screamed out in pain, as the electricity coursed through him.

"No! Not again!" Parasoul cried out in fear. The girl was the least of her concerns at the moment, a civilian was being attacked before her very eyes.

The soldiers continued to attack the barrier, as Josh screamed in pain.

After a few minutes of screaming, the electric surge stopped, as Josh slumped, still carried by the girl.

"I must go. Farewell." The girl said, as she let Josh onto the ground. He was left laying on the ground, unable to move from pain.

The barrier then surged, forcing the soldiers back, all hitting the ground. She then rose into the air, escalating from the ground.

"Wait! Get back here!" The princess demanded, as she pulled out her own personal firearm and fired at the girl.

The shot had no effect, as they bounced off the girl.

And, in a split second, the girl vanished. As if she was never there.

"Dammit! Egrets, secure the man. Take him to the medbay!" Parasoul commanded, as the Egrets did so.

A young woman wearing a military uniform with green hair then rushed to the princess.

"Are you sure we shouldn't bring him to the local hospital?" The woman asked frantically.

"No."

"My lady?"

"He's been touched by the Skullgirl. He's valuable at the moment."

"W-What do you mean?"

The princess looked over to Josh as she watched him being lifted onto a stretcher.

"I need to see this 'gift'" She said as she walked towards the soldiers and a bedridden Josh.

She stopped, and bent over Josh, hovering over him.

"We got you. We'll take good care of you." She said, as Josh struggled to turn his head to her.

"T-Thank you...Princess..." Was what he said before passing out, causing Parasoul to rush the guards towards the next EEV. (Egret Emergency Vehicle)

The princess watched as Josh was being carried by the soldiers out of the alley.

She then looked up to the dark sky, as the moon seemed to shine over them.

"What did you do to him, Marie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is too cool, but I'm now able to type stuff from my phone! I got a new one, and an app allows me to type with Google docs! <strong>

**Well, please pardon any spelling mistakes, as I did this on a touch screen. I look forward to seeing you in the next chapter.**


End file.
